


Here for you

by MV39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV39/pseuds/MV39
Summary: They've been doing it for a while now. Of course they know how it started, but they're not even sure when it became a regular thing. But they are sure about one thing. They don't want to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! : There's cheating, body shaming, girl penis, and James. If any of this is a trigger for any of you or you just don't like reading any of that, i recommend you don't read this.
> 
> Other than that, whoever read this, enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Kara: Dinner?**

**Lena: Sorry, can't. Date night with him.**

**Kara: what about dessert, later tonight?**

**Lena: That i can, yes. I'll text you.**

**Kara: can't wait ;)**

 

Dinner and dessert. That's their code, or signal, or whatever you want to call it, when one of them are in the mood. Or when one of them just want to see the other. Or be in each others arms, no matter in what way.

They've been doing it for a while now. Of course they know how it started, but they're not even sure when it became a regular thing. But they are sure about one thing. And that is that they don't want to stop.

Nobody knows, of course. Not even Alex knows, but that's because she’s been distant. Kara was used to tell her sister everything. But not now. Alex is married to Sam and have a kid. Since then, Kara doesn't see much of her. Even at the DEO, she doesn't see much of her sister.

Lena and Sam used to be really close. But same as Alex, since they got married, they went their way and didn't look back. They completely forgot about the others. Others being Kara and Lena. Because even Winn, moved out from National City. Ruby calls sometimes, but is not what it used to be. They used to have dinner, or breakfast, or even lunch together as a family. They used to do girls night every other weekend. Game night as well. But now all of that is gone. All that's left is Kara and Lena. Their little secret and their miserable dating lifes.

Yes, they are dating other people.

Kara is dating some girl named Naomi. Beautiful redhead with beautiful brown eyes and amazing body. Who cares more about her career than anything else. She's always working. Even when she's out with Kara, she's always checking her phone every five minute or cut the date short because she's needed somewhere. Kara still not sure what her job is, Naomi never said much, something about a lab, but to Kara is a mystery what they do there. But not even Supergirl is needed that much, that's for sure. Not even Lena, who is a freaking CEO and used to worked a lot, but learned how to balance her work to spend time with Kara, even when they were only friends at the time. Kara used to get upset when she and Naomi started dating and the redhead runoff without much explanation or canceling last minute without any explanation at all. But now, now Kara doesn't even care anymore.

Lena is dating, well, she's dating James. Who thinks he can control everything around him. Even Lena. Everything started well. Him, wooing her. Taking her out, being sweet and all that. He was, WAS! great, at the beginning. But while time passed he started making decisions for her. At first Lena thought it was because he cared and wanted what was best for her. Making little decisions here and there. But now it got to a level that it was too much. He makes her feel like whatever she does is not enough. Just like her mother made her feel before.

And that's just part of it.

The relationship got bored in many ways.

Now he didn't pay enough attention to her and did not spend enough time with her either, with the excuse that he was busy. So, Lena is now feeling like he doesn't appreciate her. Like she's not important anymore.

In the bedroom.

Well that's part of it as well. At the beginning it was great, just like the relationship in general. They both making each other feel good. But now, he doesn't even touch her. He says he doesn't have the time, that he's not in the mood, or that she doesn't look like she used to.

When Lena told Kara that last part, she almost fly out of there to beat James ass. It made the superhero furious and went on a rant about how of an asshole he is and asking Lena why she was still with him.

She ask herself that question every single day. She feels stuck in a relationship she didn't want to be in. In a relationship where she didn't feel like herself anymore.

She used to think about everything, everyday, everynight. And she got to the conclusion of why she haven't break up with James. And that's because she's scared. She's scared of how he will react. He's now at the point that everything Lena does or say or if nothing goes his way, he would get mad. So, if Lena tells him that she was wanted it to end it, that she was leaving him, how would he react?

Kara have told Lena a bunch of times that she was going to protect her if it goes wrong, but Lena doesn't want to get another person against her. Against Supergirl. James knows her identity after all. So if Kara got in the middle, what would he do? They hate each other already. Lena doesn't want to add up to that.

Kara.

Her best friend.

Her lover.

The person who makes Lena feel things nobody have ever made her feel. Of course Lena had a crush on the blonde since she met her, but then they became best friends and she didn't want to complicate things between them and lose Kara in the process. Little did she know at the time that the reporter was thinking the same thing. So, they didn't act on it.

They thought that not thinking about it would make it go away. But while time passed there was always tension around them. Like a tension that wasn't resolve. It took everything in them to not do something about it.

When things started to go downhill in both of their relationship they always ended up looking for each others comfort. They would end up having movie nights. Cuddling. Cooking together. Trying new restaurants. Going for a walk in the park. Going to the animal shelter. They even ended up one day in Midvale, visiting Eliza. They would just do something to make each other feel better.

But while doing all of that, the tension got more and more intense between them. Even cuddling was getting a little bit hard. But harder for Kara. Of course Lena knows that Kara is different. But not because Kara told her, even though she was planning to.

Lena knows because, _one night there were cuddling in Lena's bed, in one of three penthouses she owns. Kara fall asleep first, spooning Lena like she normally does. Lena was about to fall asleep as well, until she hears Kara murmuring something in her sleep, the brunette didn't understand what she said, she tried to wake Kara because she thought she was having a nightmare. But then she hears the blonde giggle a little, it was adorable, so she didn't wake her. A minute later Lena heard her again, but this time moving a little. Then she heard it, and felt it. Kara was...moaning. moaning Lena's name while grinding her hips, pushing Lena closer. And that's how she felt it. She wasn't expecting that._

_The blonde does it again, and well, Lena is not gonna lie, it feels good. But if the blonde wakes up, while doing it, she's probably going to freak out. So tries her best to move from Kara’s strong grip, to face her then she wakes her._

_“Kara.” she whispered. “Kara, wake up”_

_The blonde didn't even move._

_“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, making Kara jump._

_“What?! Lena, are you ok? Are you hurt? What's wro-”_

_“Hey, Hey! everything is ok. Everything is fine. Calm down, darling.” Lena tries to calm her down._

_After checking the penthouse with her vision and checking Lena was ok, Kara calmed down, sighing in relief._

_“Ok. Why did you wake me? Are you ok? Do you feel ok?” Kara ask._

_“Kara, I'm fine.”_

_“Then what's wrong?”_

_“I...well, you...umm. you kind of have...a little, not so little for what i see,...um you have a... problem?”_

_“I have a problem?”_

_“Y-yeah…”_

_“Lena, what are you talking about?” the blonde ask, with a confusion in her face. Then she noticed that Lena wasn't looking at her face. She was… Kara follows Lenas sight and the confusion in her face was gone. Her eyes were wide that Lena thought there were going to fall out of her face._

_“Oh my Rao!” Kara almost screams. She moves out of the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover the bulge on her pants, blushing. She has an erection. And Lena saw it. And Kara just wants the floor to swallow her. “Lena, oh Rao… Lena, I'm so sorry.  I didn't meant to… I-I was going to tell you but i didn't know how. I was scared and-”_

_“Kara! Please calm down.” the brunette stops her from rambling. Kara closes her mouth, looks everywhere but Lena._

_“Kara.” Lena says softly. “Darling, please come sit down.”_

_Kara hesitate for a second but then move to sit on the bed, far from Lena. Pillow still on her lap._

_“Lena, i'm so sorry-” Kara tries again._

_“Stop apologising. It's ok. I'm not gonna lie, it took me by surprise but really, it's ok.” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand._

_“You're not mad?”_

_“Why would i be mad?”_

_“Because i didn't tell you this part of me. Because I'm different.” she said shyly._

_“I'm not mad, love. This was yours to tell. And no, I'm not mad that you are different. On the contrary, it makes you more special than you already are. And i love that.”_

_“Really?”_

_Lena didn't respond,  she just hugged Kara really tight. And the blonde hugged her back._

_“I would like to know more.”_

_“I know. You get really curious when you learn something new.” Kara chuckles._

_“You know me so well.” she chuckles as well._

_And Kara did. She explain everything about her planet and their anatomy. How different they were._

_They ended up cuddling again, Lena's head on Kara's chest. Almost falling asleep again. They stay there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warm bodies. Until Lena breaks the silence._

_“You said my name.” Lena whispered._

_“Hmm?” Kara ask, sleepy._

_“Before i woke you up. You said my name. Or… moaned my name, really.” she said the last part playfully._

_Kara groans and covers her face with her hands. Making Lena laugh._

_“Kara, it's ok!” Lena said, still laughing._

_“Stop saying that. It's not ok.”_

_“You were dreaming. You don't have much control over that.”_

_“Still. This is embarrassing!”_

_“Oh come on! What were you dreaming about? Was i any good?”_

_Kara look between her fingers and saw Lena with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face._

_“Stop!” Kara whines. That look does things to Kara. It's really hard to not do something sometimes._

_“Stop what?” Lena teased._

_“Lena!”_

_“I'm just curious.” she said, taking Kara’s hands out of her face and giving her a pout._

_“Rao, you make this so hard.” Kara sighs._

_“Yeah, i felt it.” Lena teased._

_“Oh Rao, Lena! That's not what i meant!.” the blonde laugh a little._

_“And what do you mean, then?” the brunette chuckles._

_Kara sighs. She's tired of hiding what she feels. She needs to get it out of her chest. She moves to sit on the bed. Lena doing the same, curious now by the reporter serious face._

_“This, Lena. This...thing. Between us. Don't you feel it?”_

_That wasn't what Lena was expecting Kara to say. Lena looks away from Kara, passing her fingers through her hair. So she wasn't the only one feeling...whatever this is._

_“You have feelings for me too, don't you?” Kara ask quietly._

_Lena sighs, blinking a few times and shakes her head to not make her tears fall. “We can't do this Kara.” she said, her voice almost breaking. “I'm with James, and you are with Naomi. I… what if-”_

_“It doesn't work.” Kara finished._

_“I'm scared that everything would change between us. That… if it doesn't work out, i would lose you. I can't lose you, Kara.” Lena said, tears running down her cheeks.  Kara had tears in her eyes as well._

_“I know. I'm scared of losing you too.” Kara said, cupping Lena's cheeks and wiping the CEO’s tears with her thumbs. Kara moves closer to her, foreheads touching, their eyes close. They are both scared. They don't want to lose this. “I'm scared of losing you too.”_

 

That night they fall asleep in each others arms. The tension between wasn't that heavy after that night. It wasn't gone, but after knowing each others feelings it felt kind of better.

A month after declaring their feelings, Lena told Kara what James said about her not looking like she used to. After Lena convince Kara to not fly out to beat him up, Kara couldn't take it anymore. She kissed Lena. At first Lena was shocked. When the superhero was about to pull away, Lena grab her by the neck and kissed her back.

That night, Kara made love to Lena for hours. Telling her how beautiful she was. Kissing and caressing every inch of her. Making her feel beautiful. Making her feel love.

They didn't talked about it the next day. Everything went to “normal”. At least that’s  what they thought. Then it happened again. And again, and again. And it kept happening. Lena or Kara would call the other to meet up and one of them would just rant about their partner. And they would end up in bed again. That was at the beginning. Now they didn't need to rant about their relationship or their partner. Now it just only take one text. It became a regular thing for them. Of course, they still have their ‘dates’ together. That didn't change. They just add the sex part to it. And they didn't want to stop.

Lena shakes her head, shaking away the thoughts of Kara taking her on every surface of the two penthouses no one knows about. She has three. One close to L-Corp and two at differents ends of the city. Those two is where they meet up and enjoy their time together.

Right now she's supposed to be concentrating on getting ready for her date night with James. That she hopes it would end early.

She's putting her heels on when she hears the front door open. She looks for the last time in the mirror, she’s wearing a black dress, showing enough cleavage that Kara would totally appreciate later tonight. She took a photo real quick and sent it to Kara while making her way downstairs.

**Lena: What do you think? I bought it today.**

**Kara: I'll let you know what i think later ;) <3**

Lena bites her lip and blocks her phone. She makes her way to the kitchen. And there he was. She takes a deep breath, and walks to him.

“Are you ready to go?” She ask, taking her coat and purse.

James turns around, glass of wine in hand. He doesn't say anything, he takes a sip and looks at Lena from head to toe.

“What are you wearing?” he ask.

“Um… a dress?” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“A dress that you unnecessarily bought.”

“Well, i liked it so i bought it.” _plus i didn't bought for you to see, it was for someone else._

“Like i said, unnecessary.” He drinks the rest of the wine leaving the glass on the counter, knowing damn well that it pisses Lena off. “Let's go, it's getting late. And cover yourself, you are showing too much.” And with that he's out of the door, not waiting for her.

Lena clench her jaw and takes another deep breath, trying to calm down. She puts her coat on and makes her way out the apartment.

The ride to the restaurant was in total silence. He was on his phone the whole ride, while Lena was looking out the window. All she wants to do is be in Kara’s arms right now. She can't wait for this ‘date night’ to be over.

They make their way to the restaurant, a nice beautiful lady taking them to their table in a private area, just how Lena likes it. At least he got something right. They sit and order wine to begin. James starts talking about how she have to remodel the penthouse. That the color and furniture she chose when she moved was awful. Lena wasn't really listening to him, she was just nodding, drinking and looking around.

“So, how was your weekend?” James ask.

Lena is surprised. She blinks a few times. He haven't ask her that since… forever. It's weird.

The flashes from last week come to her mind.

Kara taking her from behind on the kitchen table in one of the penthouses. Fucking her against the fridge. Against the balcony door, with a beautiful view of the city far away. Herself on her knees in front of Kara, giving her “ _the best blow job I've ever had.”_ Kara said. The blonde eating her out on the coffee table. In the shower.

Lena shakes her head and clears her throat. “I-It was great. Busy, lots of paperwork.”

Before James could say anything the waitress make her way to them.

“Are you guys ready to order?” the waitress ask, with a beautiful smile that almost reminded Lena of the beautiful reporter. Almost. A smile likes Kara’s is unique.

“I'll just have the steak. And some more wine.” James order.

“And for the lady?” the waitress ask, looking at Lena.

Before Lena could say anything James speaks for her.

“She will just have a salad. Thanks.” he said, taking the menus and giving it to the waitress.

The lady just looked at Lena, like asking if she was sure. And Lena just give her a small smile and a nod. The waitress gave her a sad smile and then made her way to the kitchen.

“You can't just keep eating like you've been doing with that best friend of yours. You've been gaining weight.”

“I eat healthy everyday. Eating junk food every now and then won't hurt anybody.” Lena said with a sigh. But of course he didn't heard her.

“We are going to the gym together next week. You need to start working out. We are public figures, Lena. We need to look our best, specially you. You are a Luthor after all.”

“I love my body just how it is. I don't need or want to work out.”

“Are you sure about that? Because you look like you don't love yourself at all, by gaining weight.”

Lena bites her lip, hands shaking. Trying to control herself to not do something crazy and make him mad. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Grabbing her glass of wine and drinking it all in one go, then filling her glass again. The waitress makes her way to their table with their food, and then leave them to it. Before they start eating James phone starts to ring.

“It's from the office, i have to take this.” He stands up and makes her way to the bathroom to answer the call.

Lena is hoping that he would have to leave. She really wants to get out of there. Even though the salad was great, the wine amazing, the restaurant looked beautiful and she wanted to try the place since they opened not long ago, all she wanted was to get out of there.

James walks out of the bathroom and makes his way to the table. “I gotta go. Something happened at the office and they need me there. I'll see you later.” Grabs his coat from the chair, give Lena a small kiss on the head and leaves without saying anything else.

Lena rubs her temples and sighs in relief. He's gone. Lena was about to take another bite of the salad, but the waitress made her stop by coming to the table again.

“Now, what can i get for the lady?” she ask, notepad in hand and the big smile back on her face. Maybe she understands what Lena is going through. Lena smiles at her, this time reaching her eyes. She moves the salad aside and orders something else. Something she really wanted to try. He's not here to stop her. After taking Lena's order, the lady ask, “What about the steak? Do you want it to go or…?”

“Umm...actually, yes. I'll take it to go. I think a friend would love it.”

“Sure thing. I'll be back with your order.” the waitress takes the salad and the plate with the steak and goes back to the kitchen. After a few minutes she comes back with Lena's order and a box with the steak in it.

“Thank you.” Lena said to her.

“No problem.” she responds. She makes a move to leave but then stops. “Can i just say something, Ms Luthor?”

Lena is a little shocked by that. It's not everyday that someone wants to talk to her, even after knowing her last name. “S-sure.”

“I kind of overheard. What he was saying to you… and i just want to say that you deserve better than that. He looks like he's not a good person. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, in the inside as well as in the outside.”

Lena blinks a few times. She wasn't expecting that at all. From a stranger. She shakes her head. “Um...wow. I… I don't know what to say. Thank you…”

“Stacy.” the waitress smiles.

“Stacy. Thank you Stacy. You reminded me of someone that always makes me remember that. Everyday. But I… i just feels stuck, trapped, you know. And i don't know what to do.” She's opening up to a stranger. This is weird.

“Well, there's always an out. And I'm sure you will find one, Ms Luthor.” Stacy smiles and give a nod before she leaves to attend other tables.

Lena smiles to herself  and starts eating. The food was amazing. After she's done, she pays the bill and leave a really generous tip for Stacy, then leaves the restaurant. Her driver waiting outside. When she gets into the car she text her favorite reporter.

**Lena: on my way to RST.**

‘RST’ stands for Rosita. That's the name of the lady that sold her one of the penthouses. That's a key for them to know to which one they will be going to.

Kara was getting out of the shower when she heard her phone rang with a message. She smiles when she saw who the message was from. She was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. She frowns, she wasn't waiting for anyone or order anything.

“One second!”

She uses her superspeed to get dress then makes her way to the door while finishing putting her shirt into her pants. She opens the door with a smile on her face but it was gone a second later.

“Naomi?”

“Hi, babe!” Naomi smiles and give her a peck on the lips and walk passed Kara to the apartment. Leaving a surprised Kara still at the door.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Oh, they let me leave early.” Naomi said, sitting on the couch, already on her phone, feet on the coffee table where Kara remembers almost taking Lena.

Shaking those thoughts away, Kara closes the door and walks to her bedroom to take her phone and text Lena. “Well, you should have called. I have plans and was about to leave.”

**Kara: I'll be there soon. Just got a surprise visitor at my apartment**

“Well cancel. I'm here.” Naomi raise an eyebrow, still not looking at Kara.

**Lena: Let me know if you can't make it**

“I'm not going to do that.” Kara said, while texting Lena back.

**Kara: oh, i will make it. Don't worry**

“Who do you have plans with?” Naomi stands up, crossing her arms.

Kara shove her phone on her pocket and move to put her shoes on.  “Lena.”

“Really? So you are going out with your best friend and not spend time with your girlfriend? Kara, we barely see each other or spend time together!”

“And who's fault is that?!” Kara yelled. Putting her foot down after she's done putting her last shoe on, almost breaking the floor.

Naomi’s eyes were wide. She wasn't expecting Kara to yell. Kara ‘puppy’ Danvers never yells. She looks furious as well. Naomi swallows hard, and look another way, brushing her hair out of her face. “Kara I-”

“No! No, tell me. Who's fault is that? I want to know.”

The redhead sighs, “What do you want me to say? My job is important, Kara. I can't just-”

“Mine is important too! I have two jobs that are important, Naomi. But i always make time. Always. I'm always the one who invites you out or calls you to spend time together. But you always cut it short or even cancel last minute, without explanation. I'm always the one who calls, the one who text to make sure you are ok because you don't even bother to do that. Even when we don't see each other for 2 weeks. I'm always here and that's because i make time. Something that you don't bother to do. You are here right now, yes. But for how long? Ten minutes? Half an hour, max?”

Naomi doesn't say anything. They just stay looking at each other. Kara can't read the expression on her girlfriends face. Then a minute later Naomi’s phone started ringing. Kara scoffs and makes her way to the door, grabbing her key from the coffee table.

“Kara don't you dare leave! We are in the middle of something!”

Kara opens the door and stop, turning around. “Next time, if we see each other, let me know how it felt. Trust me, I will relate. Lock the door on your way out.” And with that she's out of her apartment.

When she's out of her apartment building, she walks to the nearest and darkest alley and jumps to the sky, flying to RST.

She really needed to get all of that out her system. She feels lighter. _Always making time for her. Something she doesn't even bother to do. If she's so busy, why is she even with me? Why do i even still with her?_

Good question.

She lands softly on the balcony of the penthouse, and slides the door open. She doesn't see Lena in the living room or the kitchen. But what she sees is a bag of her favorite chinese place and another box. She goes to the kitchen counter and opens it. _Steak?_ _Looks delicious._

“Lena!” Kara calls. “Lena, baby, are you here?”

“I'll be there in a second.” Lena calls from her, or their, bedroom.

Kara starts eating the potstickers while still looking at the steak. _It looks amazing._ “Hey, is this steak yours?”

Lena goes down the stairs to the kitchen, where Kara is shoving two or three? potstickers in her mouth. While looking at the steak like she wants to devour it. That makes Lena smile. Her lover's appetite is something else. She loves fiding her. In many ways.

“It's for you, love.” Lena said, with a smile. Laughing, when Kara did just that, devour the steak.

“Oh Rao! Lee, this is amazing!” Kara moans, with her eyes close. She still haven't look at Lena.

“I can't believe food makes you moan like that.” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah but you-” Kara open her eyes and when she sees Lena, she starts choking on the steak. Maybe the steak went the wrong way. Or potstickers, or both. Lena's not sure.

“Oh my God, are you ok?” Lena starts patting on the superheroes back. Kara nods but when Lena got closer to her, she shakes her head that no, she's not ok. The blonde is looking directly at them. But Lena is too concern to notice really. “Do you want some water?”

Kara nods.

Lena moves to the fridge quickly to grab a bottle of water. She bends over to grab it and it just leave the superhero breathless. Kara tries to clears her throat but it's too dry. “Oh Rao.” _Lena's ass looks amazing in that dress. So does her boobs._

Lena turns around and gives Kara the water. The blonde shugs the water. Eyes not leaving Lena's boobs, like at all.

“Do you feel better, darling?” Lena ask.

“Oh, yeah. Better. Good. So so good.” Kara responds, still not looking at Lena's face. The brunette follows her sight and then she knows exactly what just happened. And it makes her smirk.

“Kara, my eyes are up here.”

“I know. They are beautiful, and amazing. You know how much i love them.”

“Are you talking about my eyes or my boobs?” She ask, smirk still on her face and the sexy eyebrow doing its thing.

“Both.” Kara bites her lips.

“You are really distracted.” Lena laughs a little.

“But can you blame me? Look at them! They look… wow. And the dress. Babe, you look amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Hot. Sexy. I can keep going if you want.”

“So, you really liked it, huh?”

“I love it.” Kara said, finally looking at Lena's eyes. Giving her that sexy smirk that do things to her.

“Good. Because i bought thinking of you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.” Lena whispers, moving closer to Kara. Arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck. Kara’s hands on Lena's waist. Foreheads touching, and their eyes close.

“What were you thinking about exactly?” Kara ask. Licking Lena's lips with the tip of her tongue making the CEO gasp.

“I was thinking, how long it would take you to ripped it off my body.” Lena purrs.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist and pulls her closer. Lena can already feel the blondes member getting hard against her.

“I'm going to make an exception with this one. Don't get me wrong, you would look even better without it. But as tempting as it sounds to ripped it off, this one… this one makes me feel things to another level. I don't want to ruin it.” Kara said in that sexy lower voice Lena loves so much, while kissing Lena's jaw down to her neck.

Lena chuckles and pulls Kara’s head back to face her. “Alright.” She kissed Kara’s cheek. “What about some cuddles and a movie in bed?”

“With or without?”

“You know the rule when you get in my bed Supergirl.”

“No clothes. Got it.”

“I'll wait for you upstairs.”

Lena makes a move to walk out of the kitchen but Kara stops her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her gently, close against her again.

“Wait! Where's my kiss?” The blonde said, with the famous pout. Wrapping her arms around Lena's waist once again.

Lena laughs but cupped Kara’s neck and the other resting on the shoulder. She leaned in and close the distance between them. The kiss was soft, nice. Kara starts to open her mouth slowly, Lena following the movement. Kara’s tongue touched Lena's lower lip, then deepening the the kiss. They get lost in the kiss. Kara exploring her lover's mouth with her tongue, even though she's familiar with it already. But she loves it. Her hands going down to the brunette’s ass and giving her a squeeze, making her moan.

Before it gets more heated Lena stops, making Kara groan. Lena chuckles. “Later.” She whispers on Kara’s lips before giving her a peck and walking upstairs to her, their, room, after Kara lightly smacking her ass.

She bites her lip while watching the CEO walk away. She looks down and- “Of course, she does this to me. She likes teasing us, i know. But later, ok?. Now down!”

And of course Lena hear her and laughs. Lena is used to Kara talking to her penis. It funny and adorable.

Getting to the room, Lena takes her clothes off and lay in bed. Looking for something to watch on Netflix, while waiting for her lover to join her.

After saving the steak and what's left of the potstickers, for later, Kara walks out of the kitchen. Tugging her bottom up out her slacks, unbuttoning it and taking it off completely. Next are her slacks and shoes. When she goes in the room she's just in her sport bra and briefs, Lena can see her almost hard member with those on. Kara takes them off when she's on her side of the bed. Putting her clothes on one of the loveseat , then getting into bed.

Lena cuddles her immediately. Like she need her warm more than anything. Her head on Kara's chest and one leg over one of the blonde’s. Kara’s hands wrap around her. Kara always makes Lena feel safe when they cuddle, that's one of the reasons she loves it so much.

They start watching some show with a “ _Crazy chick with a gun!”_ The plot is interesting and well, the chick is hot so, they watch a few episodes. They are in the middle of an episode where the hot cop and the beautiful looking girl are making out in a office, when Lena breaks the silence.

“How did it go?” she ask.

“How did what go?” Kara ask, looking down at Lena.

“With your ‘surprise visitor’ at your apartment. Everything ok? How did it go?”

Yes, they are best friends, who have feelings for each other. But they are best friends first, over anything. They talked about their relationships like every bffs do. They don't talk about it that much now, like they used to because… well, you know. But still they talk about it. It's weird. Kind of.

Kara sighs. “We had an argument.”

That makes Lena look up at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Kara nods. “I told her that i had plans, and she said that we barely see each other or spend time together. And i got mad and i yelled at her.”

“You? Yelling? Wow, that's new.” Lena raise an eyebrow. _She must of really pissed the superpuppy off to get her yelling._

“I know. It's just… she wanted me to cancel my plans because she decided to appear out of nowhere. She didn't even called. We didn't see each other, she didn’t answer my calls or text for two weeks and she just appeared at my door. After i told her that it wasn't my fault that we didn't see each other much she said that her job it's important.” she scoffs. “Can you believe that? I have two jobs that are important as well but I always make the time. Something she doesn't bother to do. Then her phone started ringing, like always, so i left. I'm still asking myself why i still with her.”

Lena doesn't say anything. She just raise her head from the blondes chest to be face to face. They are just looking at each other's eyes, getting lost in them and they used to. Looking at each other with so much adoration and love.

“She doesn't know what she have in front of her. You are amazing Kara. And you deserve better than that, love.”

“So do you.”

Lena makes their foreheads touch and close her eyes. After a moment she thinks back about the waitress, Stacy, and laugh a little.

“What's funny?” Kara ask.

“Nothing. It's just, at the restaurant i went, the waitress told me just that. That i deserve better.”

“It's that where the steak is from?”

Of course Kara would ask that.

Lena chuckles, “Yes it is.”

“Hmm. We should go there, together. What is this waitress name?”

“Her name is Stacy. Very lovely girl.”

“Well i like Stacy, already. And i agree with her.” Then Lena feels Kara tensed, but not in a good way. “Wait… why did she said that though? Did… did he disrespected you again? And in front of someone as well?”

Lena looks the other way. Kara cupped her cheek and and gently make Lena look at her again.

“Baby, what did he do?”

“Nothing, Kara. She just overheard him saying what he always says. That I'm gaining so much weight. And something about going to the gym with him because we are public figures and whatever. It's fine. I'm used it.”

Kara sit on the bed, making Lena do the same. “But it is not fine! And you shouldn't be used to it! I swear to Rao, if i see him I'll-”

“You will do nothing! Kara, please. Just calm down, darling. Please.” Lena cupped the blonde’s face, she can almost see the red in those beautiful blue eyes. This is always Kara's reaction when Lena talks about her relationship. “Deeps breath, love.”

Kara takes a few deep breaths, and after a moment she calms down. She sighs and then pulls Lena into a hug. Hugging her a tight as she can without hurting her. “I'm sorry.” The reporter whispers. Pulling back to face Lena. “I'm sorry that i get likes this, it's just… you deserve the world, Lena. You are beautiful. Inside and out. You deserve to be happy. You deserve all the love. You deserve to be treated like the queen that you are. And it pisses me off that he treats you the way he does. That's not a way to treat a woman. Or anybody.” Kara said, caressing Lena's cheek and looking at her in the eyes before saying, “Lena, i-”

Lena stops her. Kissing her deeply. She knows what the superhero was about to say. But she's not ready to hear it. She feels it, she has for a long time now. But she's not ready to say it or to hear it. Not yet.

Lena keeps kissing her. Kara grabbing her by the waist to make her sit on her lap. Kara’s member touching the brunette’s asscheeks. Kara lets Lena control the kiss. Their lips moving together, Kara puts one of her hands around Lena's waist and pulls her a little closer, while the other rest on her lovers thigh. The kiss getting heated by the second. Tongues brushing. Stopping when they needed air but then keep going.

One of Lena's hand goes down to cupping Kara’s breast. She keeps going down her stomach. She raise a little from her lovers lap to grab Kara’s cock in her hand. She touches the head with pre cum, already. Then starts stroking the blondes member slowly then finding a rhythm, making the both of them moan into the kiss. After a few minutes of the heated make out and jerking off her lover, Lena breaks the kiss.

“Lay down, for me.” She whispers in Kara's lips.

Kara lays down after giving her a peck, head on the pillows in the middle of the bed. Lena sits on her knees between the blonde’s legs, looking at her from head to toe. She puts her hands on Kara's thighs and starts caressing them up and down. Making patterns with her thumbs on her lovers inner thigh, watching the cock jump a little at that. Lena crawls to be on tops of Kara, and kiss her again. From the lips to her jaw, down to her neck. Sucking hard, knowing that she can't leave any marks. She keeps going down until she gets to Kara’s boobs. Lena starts to lick and suck on the left nipple, doing the same with the other. Finishing by biting them.

She keeps going down licking and biting the amazing abs of her lover. Until she gets to the superhero’s cock, grabbing it with her hand Lena gives a small lick to the head. She starts stroking it again, then wrapping her warm lips around the head making Kara moan.

Kara puts one of her hands on Lena's hair, pushing her down. Lena takes as much as she can, with one of her hands still stroking the base of the blonde’s cock.

Kara moves her hips, pushing more deep until she touch the back of Lena's throat. Lena keeps sucking then takes the member out of her mouth for air. Still stroking it, then going back down to keep sucking.

Kara sits and with both hands take Lena's hair out of the way.

“You are so hot like this.” Kara moans. “I'm almost there, don't stop.’

Lena moans. Kara loves her lover's moans. It's like music to her ears. With Kara saying how hot she is, Lena take as much as she can and swallowed around Kara’s cock a few times. Making Kara cum with Lena's name on her lips.

Lena starts to swallowing all of Kara's cum that she can get. While Lena is cleaning her up with her tongue, Kara lays back down on the pillows.

“Rao, you are amazing.”

Lena crawls back on top of Kara to kiss her. Kara moans tasting herself on the brunette’s tongue.

One of Kara’s hand on Lena's hair and the other going down her back to her ass. Kara grabs Lena's ass and give her a smack. Lena loves when Kara does that. Sometimes she would just be passing by or stand up from bed or the couch and the blonde would do that.

Kara takes the opportunity and roll them around so she's on top this time. She starts kissing Lena's neck.

“Mark me.” Lena whispers.

“Are you sure?” Kara ask.

“Please.”

And that she does. Kara sucks on the CEO’s neck, then down to her boobs, leaving marks. She keeps going down, one hand on Lena's tit, grabbing and pinching the nipple, while the other hand caresses the curves.

Kara gets to Lena's pussy. Lena opens her legs even more to give the blonde more access. Kara gives her a lightly kiss on the clit, making her lover move her hips up for more. Kara looks up and gives her that sexy smirk.

Throwing Lena's legs over her shoulders, one of Kara’s hands squeezing her breasts. Kara bury her face into Lena's pussy and taste her. Passing her tongue from the entrance to her clit. Moaning at the taste. Lena tastes amazing. Better than anyone Kara have ever tasted. Lena moans remembering when Kara told her that and of course because how good it feels Kara's tongue feels on her. One of Lena's hand tangled on Kara’s head to push her closer.

At that Kara with her hands pull apart Lena's pussy lips for better access and push her tongue in, going in and out of the entrance of Lena's pussy.

“Kara!” Lena moans. “Baby, you are so good.”

Kara moans and takes her tongue out and starts swirling her tongue over Lena's clit. Kara's wraps her lips the bud making Lena grind into her face. They both looked at each other. Kara can see how much Lena is enjoying it. Kara sucks harder and with the tip of her fingers starts to tease the entrance. 

“Kara, baby! I'm so close. Make cum!”

Kara didn't entered her but kept going until she got Lena cumming. Lena closed her eyes, head on the pillow and arching her back. And moaning really loud. Kara loves it.

Lena drops her body back to the mattress, trying to catch her breath. Kara cleaned her up, giving her a little peck on the clit before moving up to kiss her. Then laying next to Lena.

“That was amazing.” Lena said.

Kara chuckles. “Let me know when you're ready for round two.”

“I'm ready whenever you are, darling.” Lena smirks. And Kara looks at her with an eyebrow raised before moving on top of her again.

“Good.” Kara whispers on her lips before kissing her. “Because I miss being inside you.” Kara starts leaving mark on the other boob.

“Hmm,i miss you inside me. But, we ran out of condoms here and on the other penthouse as well. Did you bring any?”

“No. But that's alright, i can pull out.” Kara said, distracted leaving more marks on Lena's body.

“That's not happening, love.”

“Why not?”

Lena grabs Kara’s head to make the blonde look at her.

“Because last time you said that, you didn't pulled out and we were scared for two long weeks. Remember?”

“Oh… yeah. I'm really sorry for that. I didn't meant to! It's just that it felt so good and-” Kara tries to not look at Lena but the brunette doesn't let her.

“Stop apologising! It was both of us, not just you. You didn't pulled out and i didn't push you away. Plus i forgot to take the pill. So, stop apologising like it was only you.”

“Ok.” Kara said, giving her a peck on the lips and on her cheek. “I'll fly to the store close to here. I'll be fast.” She gets dress really quick and gives Lena another kiss before saying, “Don't start anything without me.”

“Then you better be fast, Supergirl.” Lena said, giving her a wink, making Kara groans before leaving.

Kara lands on the back of the store, where there's no cameras. Even though she told the owners, as Supergirl, to put some cameras just in case, but they haven't done anything.

Kara walks around it and goes inside. She's been to this store a few times, for the same reason she's here right now. That's why is easy and fast for her to find the correct aisle. When she's picking the usual, she noticed that there's some new ones. Gasping with excitement she grabs her phone from her pocket and calls Lena.

“Are you on your way?” Lena ask.

“Not yet, but hey! This is so cool!” Kara said, still looking at the new condoms.

“What is?”

“There's new ones, Lena! There are ones that glow in the dark. Ones with… flavor? Weird but interesting. And… well the normal one.”

“God, you are adorable.” Lena smiles.

“Should i buy them?”

“Sure. I've never tried them before, and for how excited you are i bet you haven't either. It would be fun.”

“Alright. I'll be there in a few minute.”

After hanging up, Kara take three boxes of each condom and put them in the basket. Then she goes to find some chips and ice cream, because why not.

While she's trying to decide which ice cream she wants, she feels someone passing behind her but doesn't pay attention to it. That's until she hears-

“Kara?”

Kara turns around, surprised because no knows her here, except for the cashier really, who doesn't know her name. And the owners but as Supergirl not Kara Danvers. After she turns around she freeze for a second and blinks a few time before speaking.

“Alex?”

That was unexpected.

“Hi…”

And awkward.

They don't know what to say. It's been so long since they have really seen each other. Or talk to each other, really. Yes, they see each other at the DEO but not that much which is weird. Kara misses her sister.

“Hi… w-what are you doing here?” Kara ask.

“Buying some ice cream…?” Alex joked, “Wait… what are you- oh.”

Kara follows Alex sight. She's looking at the basket with the condoms. Kara with almost her superspeed put it behind her. This is really awkward.

“Do you have a girlfriend or girlfriends that i don't know of? Because that's a lot” Alex said.

Kara starts to blush. She fixes her glasses and starts playing with her phone that is on her hands. Why is she nervous? Alex was looking at her with those eyes that tell that she knows her sister is hiding something.

“So, what are you doing on the other side of the city? Kara ask.

Alex doesn't say anything. Kara can feel she's nervous and is in her head debating about something.

“What is it, Alex?”

“Well, i-umm… Sam and Ruby and I… we moved. We bought a house a few blocks from here.” Alex said, not daring to look at her sister in the eye.

“You what? Wait… when?”

“A few months ago.” Alex murmured.

Kara just stood there, looking at her sister. And Alex stood there trying to avoid eye contact and playing with the sleeve of her leather jacket.

Kara shakes her head and blinks a few times.

“Why didn't you tell me? Not too long ago me and Lena went to your house and i thought you guys were out. We tried to call both of you and you didn't answer. And your furniture was there.” Kara said with tears in her eyes.

“We rented the house to Eve. I'm sorry.” Alex whispers with tears in her eyes as well.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“I don't know. I wanted to tell you. I really did it's just…i didn't find the time, i guess.”

“Does mom know?”

Alex nods.

Kara scoffs and shakes her head. Rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

“Wow.”

“Kara, I'm so sorry.”

“Stop. I'm not mad that you bought a house and didn't tell me. That's not it. I'm happy for you guys. I just don't understand why you pushed me away. I just don't get it. You. Sam. Even Winn. There's just me and Lena. Everybody else is gone.” Kara said. She picks up the basket and tries to walk away but Alex grabs her wrist to stop her.

“Please, Kara. Let's talk about this. Let me explain, please!” Alex said, this times with the tears running down her cheeks.

“Explain what?!” Kara exclaimed. The people walking around looking at them. “Sorry.”

“Just give me a chance. After that you can decide if you don't want to talk to me or see me anymore. Please, sis.”

What happened to them. How did they get here. They were so close. Inseparable. Now it's like they are not there anymore. It feels like they are at the beginning of their relationship again, when Kara moved to the Danvers house. Alex used to push her away and didn't want to have anything to do with her. The only difference this time is that Alex is asking her to give her a chance to make it right.

Kara cleaned her tears and clears her throat. She really misses her sister. And she wants her back.

“Noonas, tomorrow. I'll text you the time. Do you have the same number?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I gotta go, there's someone waiting for me. I'll see you soon.”

“Ok. See you soon. And… thank you.” Alex tried to smile.

Kara gives her a kiss on her forehead and a sad smile before taking four ice creams and leaves to pay.

When she gets to the penthouse, she closes the balcony door with a lot of force, not enough to break it, but enough to be loud. She makes her way to the couch, throwing the bag in the coffee table.

She's sad.

She's mad.

Has she been feeling like this since the beginning and decide to ignore it? Probably. Now those feelings are out and loud. She wants to cry, she wants to scream, she wants to punch something, destroy something. But not right now. She wants to be calm, and the only person (now) who can calm her down is here.

She can hear Lena making her way downstairs.

“Kara, are you ok?” Lena ask, making her way to the couch.

Kara doesn't say anything. Lena sits next to her slowly. She knows when to push and when not to. And this time she's not gonna push. By the look on Kara’s face she still processing whatever happened. So, what Lena does is take down the blonde’s ponytail, make her lay her head down on her lap and starts massaging her temple her neck, and play with her hair, to calm her down. Then all is left for Lena to do is wait until Kara is ready to talk.

It only takes ten minutes.

“I saw Alex.”

Lena waits to see of she's going to say more, but she doesn't.

“Where?” Lena ask, softly.

“At the store.”

Lena can feel her lover getting a little tense so she gives her a kiss on her temple and keep massaging her neck, feeling her relaxing once again.

“Did you talked to her?”

“Yeah, it was… i-i don't know. Weird, awkward. We didn't know what to say. It felt like we didn't knew each other that well anymore. And it hurts.”

Lena has been there since the beginning. Since Alex started to be distant with Kara. How she would cancel game nights, girls night and sisters night every time. How Kara would end up in Lena's bed sad (they weren't sleeping with each other yet by that time), ranting and then making excuses for her sister.

“Maybe she's busy.”

“Maybe it was date night for them.”

“Maybe there was a thing with Ruby.”

“Maybe there was an emergency.”

“But they would let us know, if there was something, right?”

Lena knows that Kara was making those excuse because she didn't want to believe that her sister was being distant. But Lena understands her so well because the same thing was happening with her and Sam. They weren't sisters but they love(loved?) each other like they were. So she understand.

“Did you know that they moved?” Kara ask.

“What? They did?” Lena ask, with surprise in her voice.

“Yeah. They bought a house a few blocks from here.”

“When?”

“A few months ago. They rented the other house to Eve.”

“Ok… So, when we went three weeks ago…”

“They were already gone.” Kara finished.

“Wow, that… hurts. Because it makes think if they even care. It makes me think if they even know that they pushed us away. And if they do, why. Because I don't understand.”

“Yeah, i don't understand either. That's why i decided to give Alex a chance to explain.”

“You are going to see her again?” Lena ask, again surprised.

“Yeah, she ask me for a chance to explain. So I'm gonna see her tomorrow.”

Lena hums. “Well, good luck. Not that you are going to need it. I hope everything works out.” Lena said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kara turns her head to look up at Lena.

“Come with me tomorrow.”

Lena shakes her head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it's a Danvers sisters discussion, love. And my main thing is with Sam, not your sister.”

“You are right. But… what if i tell Alex to talk with Sam? So you can talk to her.”

“I don't know, Kara. It's better if i do it myself.”

“Lena, baby, you've tried that a lot of times. And didn't work. Please, let me help you.”

Lena sighs. She did tried to talk to Sam plenty of times, but Sam always had somewhere to be and would tell her that she would call later but never did.

“Ok.”

Kara smiles to her and makes a move to sit and give her a kiss. Letting her know that she's fine.

“I still trying to figure out how we didn't know they rented the house to Eve, when she tells her life to whole CatCo.” Kara said.

“Well, i wouldn't know because I'm not at CatCo that much anymore. You would have though… if you didn't start to dropped by my office every time to get me distracted.”

Kara pulls her by the waist to her lap, Lena straddling her now. “But you enjoyed every single distraction. Am i right?”

“I did. I really did.” Lena whispers before closing the gap between them and starts kissing Kara.

The kiss got heated really quickly. Kara stands from the couch, Lena wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist. Kara starts to make her to the bedroom, stopping to grab a box of condoms then continues her way to the bedroom. Maybe they can try with the new ones later.

Lena takes off her sleeping gown after Kara place her on bed. Kara take off her clothes and crawls on top of Lena, holding one of her hands as the blonde start to kiss her again.

Kara begin kissing the brunette’s neck, pressing her shaft against Lena's pussy while playing with her breasts. They start moving together to feel each others sex rubbing against each other. Kara moves back to kiss Lena's lips. Her hand begins rubbing Lena's thighs, brushing against her crotch.

“Fuck, i want you!” Lena moans.

Kara moves down, kissing Lena's body. Kara kiss her belly. Lena used to hate it, but Kara show her how much she love it and how beautiful she is no matter what. She start to rub and kiss Lena's thighs, placing her thumb on her lovers clit. Kara graze her tongue over Lena's clit, rubbing a finger over the entrance.   

“Mmm, i want you inside me.”

Kara takes the box of condoms, takes one out and opens it carefully. She unrolls the condom down her shaft. She moves on top of Lena once again, giving her a peck on the lips before she moves down to kiss her neck. Kara gropes her breast while she keeps leaving new marks on Lena's neck and tease her with her cock. Then she slowly puts her hardness inside. Making Lena moan.

“Kara, the lamps.”

Oh right. She almost forgot. She takes the little remote next to the bed and push the on button. White lights were out and red ones above the bed appeared. They both worked together for weeks in Lena's lab trying to make the red sun lamps. Kara wanted to give Lena her all without hurting her. And it worked.

Kara goes back to Lena’s lips, as she slide in and out of her. Holding her close, practically hugging her. Lena loves when Kara holds her really close, it's another way to make her feel safe. Kara keeps moving, picking up speed. Lena grabbing her butt to pull her closer and closer. She wanted Kara to go deeper. Kara got the message and grabs Lena's legs, throwing them on her shoulders and starts moving inside of Lena faster and deeper.

“Fuck! Baby, you are so good! So fucking good!” Lena almost screams.

By Kara’s movement, the headboard of the bed starts to hit the wall. They keep going until they both cum. Lena almost screaming and Kara pushing inside deeper and deeper telling Lena on the ear how much she loves her pussy. After they both catch her breath Kara pulls out, still hard, and change her condom.

“I want to fuck you from behind.”

That get Lena going again. So she turns, getting on her belly. Head down, ass up. Moving it side to side like she's telling Kara that she's ready and waiting.

Kara moves behind her, smacking her ass before spreading it and slowly put herself inside of Lena's pussy again.

Kara leans forward, kissing Lena's back, and wraps her arm around Lena's waist, and start rubbing her clit as she thrust in and out. Picking speed thrust by thrust until she's start moving faster and faster. Kara starts to rub Lena's butt and squeeze it. She lightly gives her another spank on the ass. Making Lena moan and ask for more.

“Come on, give it to me Kara! Harder! Make me yours!”

Kara grope her breast. Going even faster and harder. When she can feel Lena getting closer she sits. Sitting Lena on her lap with her cock still inside, she starts rubbing Lena's clit. Rubbing her clit faster, and thrusting as well.

Kara kiss her neck, and caress her breast again. Lena getting closer and closer, her walls clenching around Kara’s cock making her get closer to the edge as well.

“Kara, I'm so close. Make me cum. Please, let me cum!”

“Oh, Fuck! Cum for me. Baby, cum for me!”

After a few more thrust, the both of them are cumming, hard. Calling each other's name. The three words at the tip of their tongues but not daring to say them. When they are done, Kara turns Lena's face to her so she can kiss her. After the quick make out session, Kara pulls out, taking off her condom and stands up to the bathroom to throw them on the trash.

When she comes back Lena is already waiting for her to cuddle. Smiling she makes her way to bed, turn off the red sun lamps, and does just that, cuddle her lover. Lena's head on Kara’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

They stay quiet for a few minutes. Both of them in their heads. Then Lena is the one who breaks the silence.

“I'm leaving James.”

Kara looks down at her with surprise in her face.

“W-what?” Kara ask.

Lena raise her head from Kara’s chest to look at her in the eyes.

“I think it's time. You were right, Stacy as well. I deserve better, i deserve to be happy. And no, i didn't realize it now. I knew for a very long time. I was just scared. And while you were gone at the store, i started thinking if this, what i have right now is what i want for the rest of my life. The answer is hell no. I decided to stop being scared and make some changes. The first one being, breaking up with James. I know it's going to get ugly when i do it, but I'm ready.”

Kara just stays looking at her, with nothing but love.

“I am so proud of you.”

That's all she said before kissing her. After the kiss they make their foreheads touch. Eyes close, but Lena can tell that Kara is in her head once again.

“What are you thinking, love?” Lena ask.

“I… well, before you said all of that... i was going to tell you that i was planning on breaking off what i have with Naomi.”

Lena opens her eyes to look at Kara’s, who had her eyes on Lena's already.

“Really?”

"Yeah. I swear, I'm not saying it because you just said you were leaving James. I was planning on telling you but i wanted to tell her first. But you know how it goes when i tried to contact her. No luck.”

“Why didn't you tell her today?”

“I don't know, i just wanted to get out of there. I want to be happy, Lena. I want to be with someone who wants to be happy with me. Someone who will be there for me, like i will be there for them. I want someone who loves me as much as i will love them.” Kara said. Looking at Lena in the eyes, hoping she gets what Kara is saying.

“I want that too.” Lena whispers.

Both of them smiling and tears in their eyes.

“I love you, Kara.”

Kara’s smile change into a pout. Lena frowns getting worry, thinking she understood what Kara was saying wrong.

“What?” Lena ask.

“I wanted to say it first.” Kara pouts.

Lena's jaw drops and slap Kara’s arm.

“Kara!”

Kara starts laughing.

“I'm sorry! Oh my God, your face!” Kara keeps laughing.

“It's not funny.” Lena pouts and tries to move out of Kara’s arms that were wrapped around her. But Kara didn't let her.

“No! Don't go. I'm sorry!” Kara said trying to control her laugh. “I'm sorry come here.” Kara kiss the pout aways and then starts giving Lena kisses all over her face while moving on top of her.

“Stop!” Lena said laughing.

“Ok, ok.” Kara chuckles.

Kara raise her head and looks at Lena once again.

“You are so beautiful.” Kara said, making Lena blush.

“Look who's talking.”

Kara doesn't say anything for a moment, she just stays looking at the love of her life.

“I love you, Lena.”

They know is going to be hard. But they are going to make it work.

For the love they have and feel for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was getting dressed when Lena came out of the bathroom. She's nervous but trying not to be because… hello! It's just her sister. Their relationship is not in a good place but still. What can go wrong. They are just going to talk.

“Are you ok, my love?” Lena ask, watching Kara trying to button up her shirt but failing because of her trembling hands.

“Yes… no.” Kara sigh, giving up on the shirt and sitting at the end of the bed, putting her head on her hands.

After Lena put on her bra and underwear, she walks and sits next to Kara. Massaging her neck to calm her down. It only takes a minute for the blonde to relax. Kara lays down on the bed, taking Lena's hand and dragging her down with her and end up cuddling.

“Talk to me, Kara.”

Kara sighs. “I'm scared.”

“Of what, baby?”

“What if… what if we end up fighting and i lose her, Lena? I don't want to lose my sister.”

Lena raise her head from Kara’s chest to look at her. Kara has tears in her eyes. She hates seeing the love of her life like this. Yeah, maybe Alex had her reasons to do what she did. Whatever those are. There’s no reason for not wanting her sister in her life. But Lena hates that she's making Kara feel sad. Like she did something wrong when she didn't.

“You are not going to lose her, Kara. She's your sister. You guys always find a way back to each other, no matter what. You both even told me that.”

“What if we don't this time?”

Lena stands up from the bed, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her to stand up. Lena fix the collar and starts buttoning the shirt for her.

“If you don't, which i doubt, I'll be here for you. Always, no matter what. Remember that.”

Lena finish the shirt and give Kara a chaste kiss before walking to her closet to get ready. Kara looks at herself in the mirror for a moment. Taking a deep breath before taking her phone and texting Alex.

**Kara: Noonans in 20.**

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, which takes her by surprise. It's been so long since Alex have answer her texts. Kara have sent so many text, which got unanswered. It still hurts.

**Alex:) : See you soon.**

When Lena and Kara are done getting ready, they leave the penthouse together. The driver stops in front of L-Corp. Lena giving her driver an order to take Kara wherever she wanted to go. Lena gets out of the car after a quick make out session and a ‘you got this’.

When Kara enters Noonans, she looks around and found Alex right away. In the same booth they used to always sit. Looking nervous and anxious as Kara. The blonde orders her coffee before making her way to the booth. She sits in front of Alex and they just looks at each other for moment. There's tension. How did they got to this point?

“Hi.” Alex said softly.

“Hey.” Kara respond, almost whispering.

Kara looks around, not daring to look at her sister. She's hurt. And even now that they are about to talk about it, it hurts even more. She can't look at her. But she wants to get it over with, it's killing her not knowing.

“How are you?” Alex ask.  She's nervous, Kara can tell. The redhead doesn't know how to begin explaining. So Kara is the first one to talk.

“Let's get this over with, please. Not small talk,  not catching up, just hit me with it. Tell me why. Why did you pushed me away. Why wouldn't you call. Why wouldn't you answer my texts. Why get me out of your life without saying something. What did i do? Did i did something wrong? We were a happy family. Sam, Ruby, Lena, you and I. So, tell me, please! Because i really don't know what happened.” Kara rambles **.**

Alex sighs. She pass her hands through her hair, swallowing. She nods, like she just made a decision in her head. “Ok. I'll try my best to explain. But please let me finish before you say something else.” Alex said, with begging eyes.

Kara nods and Alex starts.

“Ok, so… all my life have been about protecting you, since you came to live with us, you know that. Maybe at the beginning it didn't look like it but i was, protecting you…”

“We already talk about this, Al-”

“Please, just let me talk.”

Kara close her mouth and nod for Alex to continue.

“I moved to National City to protect you. I joined the DEO to protect you. That was… that is my job. As a sister, and as an agent. But since i met Sam, since i got married i felt like i finally had control in my life. I got lost in the bubble of happiness, that I finally got what i wanted. I'm finally happy, i thought. But i felt a hole deep down. I knew that something was missing. I thought it was because of dad, that he can't see how happy i am. And maybe that's part of it. So i decided to ignore it. But, when i saw you at the store, i knew right away what i was missing. I was missing my sister and i didn't even thought about it because of how lost in that bubble i was. And I am so sorry, Kara. I'm sorry i didn't text or call. I always said, ‘oh, I'll text her later. Or I'll call her later. I'll stop by in the weekend.’ but i never did. I can see that i hurt you. And I'm so fucking sorry. It wasn't my intention at all, i want you to know that. I love you so much, sis. I'm sorry.”

Alex was crying when she finished. So was Kara. The blonde knows that Alex has always been protective of her. It's one of the reasons she loves her for that. Alex was and will always be Kara’s hero.

Kara wipes her tears from her face before she talks.

“I never ask you to give up your life for me. I never ask you to move here or to join the DEO. I would never ask you to do something like that for me. I thought you loved your job and i thought that you were happy with the life you had.”

“I love my job, and i was happy in some ways. I'm not blaming you for the decisions i made, Kara. That's not what I'm doing at all. I just want you to understand.”

They stay quiet for a moment, not knowing how to continue. Kara understands where her sister is coming from, she really does. But it still hurts her. It hurts that her sister didn't see her in that bubble of happiness. The blonde understand that deep down her sister missed her. But it still hurts that she wasn't in the front of her happiness.

“I understand. I do. But it still hurts. You know how many time i ended up in Lena's place, in her bed, crying and wondering what i did wrong. Making excuses for you, when you didn't showed up at game night or cancel last minute or didn't call at all. Not a text, not a call. Nothing. It hurts more than Kryptonite, and you know what that does to me. You are my sister and i love you so much, Alex. But you made me feel like i did when Kal-El drop me off at your doorsteps. Abandoned.”

“If i could take it back, i would. I swear, i would give my life to take it all back if i could. But i can't. I'm so sorry that i hurt you and made you feel like that again. I'm sorry.

They didn't say anything until they both calmed down. Thank Rao they were far from the people in there, so they didn't hear or see them crying.

“Do you think we will get through this?” Kara ask.

“I hope so. I don't want to lose you.” Alex responds.

“I don't want to lose you, either.”

After calming down they both finally order something to eat. Catching up a little bit with one another. Alex telling her about how Ruby is doing. And Kara tells her about some articles she's been working on and a little bit about Naomi. She doesn't say much about that. There's not much to tell, to be honest. Just the word ‘complicated’ is enough.

“So, how's Lena?” Alex ask. Noticing the spark in her sister's eyes when she mentioned the woman.  _ Hmm, interesting. _

“She's been, ok. Working a lot, like always. You know, the CEO life. But, yeah. She's good, yeah.” Kara rambled, blushing.

"You are sleeping with her, aren't you?” Alex ask, playfully.

Kara looks at her with wide eyes. “What?!” she almost screams. When she noticed she lower her voice. “What? What are you talking about? Me and Lena? Pfff, you crazy. That's crazy thinking Alex. She's dating James. And dating Naomi. We are just friends. BFFs. Who spend a lot of time together. I don't know… I'm making this worst. Is it that obvious?”

She knows she can't keep it from her sister.

Alex laughs. “Oh, you got it bad. And yes. For someone who knows you better than anybody, it is obvious. It kind of surprise me because i thought you didn't had it in you. How did that even start, though?”

“It's kind of a long story. But the short version is that we are unhappy in our relationships We felt alone. We always ended up comforting each other. Making each other feel better. And one day she stop me from flying to kick James ass, and i ended up kissing her and making love to her.” Kara blush when she said the last part. And Alex was just smiling at her. “Anyways, then it kept happening and we declare our feelings for each other but we were scared to do something about it. And well… we kept sleeping together. The end.”

“Why not break up with your partners and be together?” Alex ask.

Kara sighs. “We talked about that. That's our plan. We are tired of being with people that we don't love and don't really care about us. Lena makes me so happy, Alex. You have no idea how much.” Kara said the last part with a smile. Alex can tell how in love she is. She have never seen her sister like that before and it makes her smile and be happy for her.

“I can tell. I'm glad she was… she is there for you. I can't wait to tell her how grateful i am for that. I'm happy for you, Kara.”

Kara smiles at her sister. Damn she missed her so much.

When they finished eating, the make their way out of Noonans. Alex walks Kara to the front of CatCo which was next to Noonans.

"Are we going to be ok?” Alex ask.

“Not right away. But we will.”

They hug each other really tight.

“I love you, sis.”

“I love you too”

“Alex, can i ask you a favor?” Kara ask after the hug.

“Anything.”

“Can you tell Sam to call Lena? Or text or something. She's been trying to get a hold of her, to talk as well. But nothing. You would think it would be easy, with them working in the same building but it's the same as us when we were at the DEO.”

“I will talk to her. Yesterday, i told her i saw you. And then she started crying. I guess she was lost in that bubble of happiness as well and forgot about the world.”

“Thank you. I'll talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

After that they both went their way.

They will be ok. With time. Kara hopes is goes the same with Lena and Sam.

When Kara got to Catco before she went to her office she noticed Lena in James office. She looked pissed. Kara got worried so she starts listening in.

“Do you really want to cause a scene, right here?” Lena said.

“I'm your man, she's your best friend. Who's more important?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Lena raise an eyebrow.

Of course he knows the answer to that.

“You know what, never mind. Next time, when i call you, you answer! Keep it in that smart brain of yours. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm busy right now.”James exclaimed. Then makes his way to his desk to answer the phone.

Lena shakes her head and walks out of the office. She looks up and notice Kara making her way there, totally pissed. Lena walks fast, almost running, to her and get them in the blondes office, locking the door behind her, when no one was looking. Kara had her glasses off, ready to use her heat vision on something,  or someone.

“Kara, baby! hey, calm down. Please, calm down. I'm fine.” Lena said, hugging her and massaging her neck to calm her down. Which works immediately. She knows Kara would never hurt her. Kara takes a deep breath a few times before huggin Lena back.

After a few minutes they make their way to the couch, still in each other arms.

“What made him talk to you like that this time?” Kara ask, more calmly. But in the inside she wanted to throw James to the sun.

“Apparently he was calling all morning and went to my apartment. He didn't find me there, so he came back here and didn't saw you. When he called me again i finally answered, and he told me to meet him here. He thought i was with you all morning.”

“It still doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that.” Kara groans.

“I know, love. It will be over soon.”

They stay cuddling on the couch.

“How did it went?”

Kara knows what she's talking about.

“I'll tell you later. But we will be ok. With time.”

“I'm glad you guys got to talk.”

“Me too. And i told her about Sam. She will talk to her.”

“Thank you.”

They stay on the couch talking about what they are going to be doing all day. Kara finishing an article and Lena in meetings all day. They make plans to eat lunch at one of the penthouses. Kara hugs her and promise her to not kill James. They kiss, Lena not wanting to leave and Kara making it even harder.

“Ok, i gotta go, darling. I have a meeting in half an hour. And tell my other baby to wait until lunch.” Lena with a smirk.

Kara stops kissing her, with confusion in her face. When she looks down she knows what Lena is talking about.

Kara groans.  “Do i really have to wait until lunch?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Come on, baby. It will be quick. I'll just sit on the couch… or the chair. I've been fantasizing doing it here for so long.” Kara said trying to grab Lena's ass. But Lena moving away, walking to the door. Giving Kara a show. Kara love that ass.

“I'll see you later! I love you.” Lena said, opening the door slowly making sure James was nowhere to be seen and no one was watching. She leave, leaving Kara with her mouth open and a boner.

“I love you too.” she said to herself. Then looking down. “Gotta wait until lunch buddy. You know how much she likes teasing us.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years, I know! Work is driving me insine wt the crazy hours that i totally forgot about updating my fics. But I'm back! Hopefully. I'll try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Oh Rao, i can't believe i waited all day for this!” Kara moans.

It's been four hours. The longest four hours of her life. It's not the first time this happens, but still, when she needs it, she needs it. Lena looks at her with that sexy eyebrow up, it makes Kara stop.

“What?” The blonde ask.

“I still can't believe food makes you moan like that.”

Kara shrugs and keeps devouring the box of potstickers. It's been hours since she ate. She needs the energy.

“Well, I've been busy all morning. I didn't even had time for a snack. I'm starving.”

They are at one of the penthouses. Lena was excited for lunch to finish the little activity they left on hold at Kara’s office. When the raven woman arrived with a bag of food in hand, Kara totally forgot about that and grabs the bag. Lena totally forgot as well when the blonde started digging in and rambles about how starving she was, how everything went with Alex in the morning, and the article she was writing about homeless people/aliens that need help. Lena loves how passionate Kara is about her job.

“So, how's work? Anything new you are working on, in the lab?” Kara ask.

Lena finished her salad and takes a sip of water before responding. “Who is asking? Reporter Kara?, Supergirl?, or just Kara?” Lena smirks playfully.

“Just Kara, i swear.”

Lena chuckles. “Well… it still a surprise!” Lena said before standing up from the table and picks up the trash. Laughing when she hears Kara groan.

“When are you going to tell me? It's been months!” Kara whines, standing up after eating the last potsticker. She picks up the trash and walks over to Lena, hugging her from behind.

“Do you not know what the meaning of ‘surprise’ is, love?” Lena said, smiling when the reporter started kissing her neck.

“I know, but i want to know. What is it? A new phone? So i can stop breaking them?”

“No. Something better.”

“Hmm, then what? Is not like you are making me a new suit or something.” Kara laughs, and Lena just kiss her on the cheek before moving to the couch. Kara frowns and then her eyes are wide open in surprised. “It's a suit, isn't it?” she ask.

Lena takes her heels off and lays down on the couch with her arms open like an invitation. “Can you come here, so we can cuddle?”

“No, until you tell me.”

_ Is she for real?  _ Lena raise her head from the cushions to look at her lover. Kara have her arms crossed and a serious face on. Eyebrow up and all.  _ Yep, she's for real. _ Lena sighs and lays back down again.

“Yes, my love. It is a new suit.”

“Oh my God!” Kara almost screams, jumping up and down in excitement. “This is exciting, Lee!” She floats to Lena picking her up from the couch and twirling them around in the air.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, put me down!” Lena exclaimed, shutting her eyes tightly.

Kara seems to notice Lena getting tense so she puts her down on the couch again.

“I'm sorry, Lena! Are you ok?”

Lena takes a few deep breaths before speaking. “I'm fine. You just took me by surprise, and we just ate, darling.”

“Yeah, sorry baby. I just got excited. Are you feeling ok?” Kara ask once again.

“I'm fine. Now, come here. Let's cuddle for a bit.” Lena said, laying down on the couch with her arms open. Kara lays beside her, almost on top. Her head under her lovers chin, leaving little kisses on the neck. They both close their eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. But Lena can still feel Kara’s body humming with excitement still, and she can tell that the blonde is dying to ask. Lena chuckles, thinking how much she love this dork.

“Go ahead, love. Ask away.”

Kara raise her head to look at Lena. “Ok. How is it? Does it have pants? A helmet? A mask? Do i need new boots? Do i have to wear underwear with it? I don't need a new cape, just so you know. Is it done yet? When can i try it?” Kara rambles.

“Wow, ok!” Lena laughs. “Breath for me.” Lena helped her calm down first before speaking. “Ok. I'll show it to you if you stop by at the office later, ok. And no, it's not done yet, sadly. It was supposed to be done a long time ago. The suit is supposed to protect you from kryptonite, the green one and the red one. But i needed Alex help. Our plan was to work in it together. But, well… you know, what happened.”

“I'll talk to Alex! I bet she will help you finish it! Oh, and Brainy too.”

Lena smiles at her excitement. “That would be great. I really want you to be safe out there.”

“I love how you always want to protect me, no matter what.” Kara looks at her with anything but love. Rao, she really loves this woman.

“And i love when you do the same.” Lena caresses the blondes cheek before leaning towards and kiss her with all she has.

The kiss gets heated real quick. Moaning when their tongues touch and explore each others mouth, only stopping when needed air. Kara’s right hand caressing Lena's thigh, pushing the skirt up slowly until it's on Lena's waist. She opens Lena's legs so she can get between them and starts kissing her jaw, down to her neck. Lena unbuttons her blouse and unclasp her bra on the front, freeing her breast for the blonde to give them attention. They both know how much Kara loves Lena's boobs.

Kara goes down to give them the attention they deserve. Sucking, leaving new marks on them and licking the ones she left last night. After that, she pays attention to Lena's nipples. Biting softly sucking on them, like if her life depends on them. Kara’s right hand pinching and pulling the other. Lena's hand on the blonde’s locks pushing her down, like telling her to not stop.

Kara moves to the other one, giving it some love as well before kissing Lena's soft lips again. Lena can feel Kara getting hard by the second. It always makes her wet when she can feel it. And Kara of course knows that, so she starts grinding down on her, making her moan loudly.

“Got that excited for a new suit, huh?” Lena said, biting Kara’s lower lip.

“What got me excited was the thought of you working on it, late at night… it's just so… Rao, i love you.” Kara said, grinding harder.

Lena chuckles and kisses her.

“Take them off.” she said tugging at her underwear. Kara didn't waste any time helped her lover taking them off. Kara holds her by the waist and sits down so Lena is on her lap, straddling her. The blonde unbuttons her pants and put them down, leaving only her boxer brief on. She puts her hand on Lena's hips waist and push her down, helping her grind on her still covered member.

“I'm going to to ruin your underwear.” Lena said.

“I don't care.” a breathless Kara respond.

They keep going. Kissing, grinding, biting. Enjoying the moment like they always do. It's amazing how they get lost in each other so easily. They get in the little world they created, that it's just them, nothing else, no one else.

“I bet i can make you cum, just like this.”

“Is that so, Ms Danvers?” Lena moans, picking up speed.

“Wanna bet?”

Lena slows down for a bit, and looks at Kara with those intense green eyes.

“What's on your mind?”

Kara moves her head down to Lena's breast once again and starts sucking at the nipples.

“Well… when was the last time you took a vacation?” Kara ask, biting softly at the left nipple.

“That word doesn't exist in my dictionary.” Lena responds, closing her eyes, enjoying the attention on her breast once again.

“Exactly. I want to change that. So, let's make a deal. If i make you cum, like this, we are going away for a week.”

“Kara, you know i can't. I have a company to ru-” Lena yelps in surprise, after she felt a hand smacking her ass.

"Then you better not cum, Ms Luthor.” Kara said, with a smirk on her face.

They both know that whether Lena cums or not, they are going to do it. It's a fun game, so why not.

Going away for a week sounds amazing. Specially for Lena. She's been working hard since she took over. Her only breaks were her lunches with Kara and, well, when she used to spend time with James. But now, it's only Kara who she spends time with. Even if its a few hours or an entire day/night. But a week? With the love of her life? Sounds like heaven.

They start grinding on each other. Slowly first, then picking up speed. Kissing, Lena bites Kara’s lower lip. They are both panting by now. Sharing the same air with their mouth, while looking at each other. They never thought that humping on each other like this would be this hot.

Lena tried to hold it. She really did. But the feeling of Kara’s hard cock against her pussy, the amazing hands grabbing and smacking her ass while helping her grind, does it for her. She cums moaning Kara’s name and ruining her boxer brief.

“Fuck… vacation it is, then.” she said catching her breath.

She can feel Kara vibrating with excitement, but trying to hold back. But Lena knows better. The blonde pulls her into a kiss, making her laugh and smile. They get lost in the kiss. When Lena moves a little in Kara’s lap, she can feel her lover's still hard member.

“Let me take care of you.” Lena whispers on Kara’s lips before giving her a last kiss and sucked on her lower lip.

Lena stands up from Kara's lap and gets on her knees in front of the reporter. She open Kara’s legs and starts tugging at the underwear, asking for permission.

“I'm all yours.” Kara said, looking at her with lust in her eyes and helping her to get rid of the boxers.

Freeing the blonde’s hard cock, Lena stares at it, licking her lips. She wants it so bad. She can't wait to devour it with her mouth like Kara loves. But she wants to do something first and see how her lover reacts. Kara starts taking her shirt of just in case it get ruined. It's one of her favourites. After that, Lena takes the cock in her hand and starts stroking it. Leaving kisses all over the shaft. Passing her tongue as well, until she gets to the tip of the head and suck it a little. Leaving Kara a moaning mess.

“Stop teasing, Lee.” Kara said, breathless.

“Yeah? You really want me to stop teasing?” Lena ask, passing the tip of her tongue on the head of Kara’s dick.

“Baby…” Kara whines.

Lena keeps stroking, picking up speed this time, and open Kara’s legs more. She lowers her head until she's facing Kara’s sack. She have touched them before, and massaged them as well. But lick them or suck on them, never. She have always wanted to try it since she started sleeping with Kara, but wasn't sure that the blonde would enjoy. But right now, being on her knees and having them right there, so close, she needs to try it.

Without waiting any longer, she give the balls a open mouthed kiss. Making Kara shiver a little, so Lena does it again. Making her moan this time. Taking it as a good sign, Lena starts to suck, moaning. She really likes it, and so does Kara. If the moans and the hand on Lena head pushing her closer is something to go by.

She keeps devouring Kara’s ball while she still stroking her shaft. This is something new for Kara. No one have ever done this to her. She loves it. Especially that it's Lena's mouth on her.

“Fuck, Lena. That feels so good. Your mouth feels so good on them.” Kara moans. She's getting close, but she wants to hold it as much as she can. She wants to enjoy this as much as possible.

After giving the sack the attention they deserve, Lena pass her tongue all the way up to the tip of Kara’s cock before taking it all on her mouth. She did it looking at Kara straight in the eyes. And that does it for the blonde. Kara grabs Lena's head with both of her hands and starts fucking the CEO’s mouth as fast as she can without hurting her. She can feel the tip of her dick touching Lena's throat.

She's enjoying this too much.

They keep going, until Kara feels a hand massaging her sack. That's it for her. That's all it takes for Kara to come hard in Lena's mouth.

“Fuck!”

The blonde feels like she exploded in Lena's mouth, and Lena loves it. Even though she's struggling to swallow it all. When the raven woman can't anymore she takes the cock out of her mouth, swallow what's left, opens her mouth again and stroke Kara’s member until the hero is done.

They are both impressed. Because of how hard Kara came and because it's the first time they didn't made a mess.

Impressive.

“I love your mouth so much. Wow, that was… wow.” Kara said, making Lena chuckled and kiss her slowly.

Kara is still panting, trying to catch her breath, while Lena stands up from the floor to fix her face a bit and see if she didn't get any of Kara’s cum on her. After fixing herself she gives Kara a towel so she can clean herself a bit as well.

“I think i need a shower.” Kara said, putting her boxers and pants on.

“Me too, but we are already late, darling.”

Kara sighs. “Dang it!”

Lena laughs and sits next to the blonde, looking at her with nothing but love.

“Since when did you wanted to try that?” Kara ask, lost in her thoughts.

“Try what?” Lena ask.

“Umm… well… you know!” She said, pointing down her pants between her legs. And then Lena understands.

“Oh, umm… i don't know. Since the first time i gave you a blow job, i guess. I just never did it because i didn't know if that was something you would like. But, i guess i have the answer now.” The CEO smirks and the blonde blushing next to her.

“Well, it was amazing.” Kara nods, not daring to look at her lover in the eyes.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

Lena kissed her on the cheek before her phones starts ringing on the counter.

“It's probably Jess.” she sighs. She stands up and takes her phone.

She frowns, debating something in her head, Kara can tell.

“What is it, babe?”

“It's… it's Sam.”

“Oh… Alex probably talked to her. Are you going to answer?”

Lena nods, taking a few deep breaths. Why is she nervous? Is her best friend. Why is she scared?

“Sam? Is everything ok?” Lena answer the phone.

“Hey, Lena. Y-yeah, everything is alright.”

Lena can tell by her best friend's voice that she was crying. Why was she crying?

“Are you ok?”

“I… i don't know. I just… c-can we talk? Please.”

Sam is trying to keep it together but she's  failing. Lena needs to see her, and make sure she's alright.

“Where are you right now?” Lena ask.

“Your office.”

“I'll be there in ten minutes. Do not leave the office Samantha, ok?”

“I'll be here.”

They hang up. Lena is moving fast, putting on her heels and fixing her makeup again.

“Baby, I'm sorry i have to go. I know we are late, and i don't want you to get in trouble with James or Snapper but, can you fly me to L-Corp? Sam needs me.”

“Of course! Is she ok?”

“She said she was but she sounded upset.”

“Alright, let me get fix real quick and I'll fly you.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

"Anything for you. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave some kudos. And a comment to let me know what you think, i would really love to know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
